


Stay.

by Keithers



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Other, seriously so much fluff, they/them pronouns for Asra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keithers/pseuds/Keithers
Summary: It had been, what, a few, four months? Since he'd begun seeing Asra, and each day.. each day got more overwhelmingly lovely. Asra made him want to take care of himself, Asra made him want to open up, Asra made him want to be a better person and /god/ he was trying.--Just some Asrian fluff because I love them and I really wanted to write it <3





	Stay.

“Let me stay with you tonight.” 

A simple request. As demanding as it seemed, though, it was a plead. A beg. 

Deep, dark locks of red hair fell into his face, and Julian desperately tried to push them away. He wanted to see himself say it, keep practicing so he wouldn't drop his walls down too far. He was already knocking it down far past his comfort level to make this request- he refused to look weak or pitiful when he did it. 

His mirror was a bit grimy, but his reflection stood fine and well enough. It had been, what, a few, four months? Since he'd begun seeing Asra, and each day.. each day got more overwhelmingly lovely. Asra made him want to take care of himself, Asra made him want to open up, Asra made him want to be a better person and /god/ he was trying. 

Hopefully his efforts would be enough to not face Asra's rejection. Kisses and hugs and holding hands.. that was one thing. But staying over, even in a completely innocent fashion, was another. It was a new level for their relationship and he was ready to take it. 

“Let me stay with you tonight” Julian repeated again, and flashed his signature smirk. No, no, that was too flirty. He didn't want to give the magician the wrong idea.. 

“Asra, let me stay with you tonight.. please?” His brows furrowed- he didn't like how that sounded. Weak, desperate. Needy. 

“Let me stay with you tonight.” He swallowed and his jaw set- determined, that was good. He should stick with that. 

He pulled on his jacket, dark and heavy, and briefly considered what it might be like to wear one of Asra's jackets, or even a shirt of theirs. Maybe not one of those colorful ones.. but that white one they wore on their first date, simple thin material with a copper chord tying it together up the chest, with cuff sleeves.. something about it, so similar to his own favorite shirt, had left him starstruck. Asra certainly wore it better. 

Of course, this train of thought inevitably brought forth something even more delightful. Asra in one of Julian's shirts. What would Asra look like in his jacket? He had never seen the other in something so dark, perhaps it wouldn't compliment them as well as their usual outfits, but.. Julian was sure it would only make them more stunningly attractive. 

Julian's cheeks burned, and he looked down towards his feet. Thoughts like that only lead to him getting flustered, and it would do him no good to be unable to even speak when he arrived at Asra's place. 

His walk from the south side towards the shop near mid-town was pretty peaceful, even if he'd prefer to be way out of town, like in Asras sanctuary.. Even if the beast made him nervous, he always chose to sit in front, and Asra would hold onto him so protectively.. and then the home itself, cozy and decorated with charms and trinkets of Asra's work, the cute little clay animals on the windowsill, plants and succulents of all kinds, the smell of herbs, sweet spices, and deep, earthy magic just alike the one that lingered on Asra themself. 

Julian carried himself to the shack with a tightly strung air of anxiety, though he willed himself to relax. It was just Asra. Nothing to be scared of.

After a knock on the solid wooden door, Julian was met with the most gorgeous sight he'd ever seen.

Asra had theit hair pushed back, cheeks warm and dewy, smile wide and welcoming, and /oh/ Julian was ready to crumble, completely at their will. 

He practically melted right onto the spot, into the worn stones beneath his feet, it was all too much. 

“Ilya, hey~” Asra's voice came out smooth, warm, and their smile widened. They reached out to take Julian into their arms, a hand digging into his hair and the other holding his hip as they captured the man's lips. 

Asra must've wanted him dead, because Julian was six feet under. He returned the kiss with a hum of delight, both hands finding Asra's face and cheeks flushing a bright red. He held them there, chasing their lips and their taste. They must have just made pumpkin bread, because Julian could taste it on their lips, and he adored it. 

“I- Ilya-! Julian!” Asra breathed with a happy giggle, breaking away from the affection greeting to cup Julian's jaw, admiring him with pure joy. 

Julian gave them a shy smile, and brushed back a strand of their hair. “I missed you, Asra. Very much.” He muttered, nose catching on Asra's as the two grinned in each others’ presence.

“You should come inside, darling..” Asra's thumb ran over Julian's lips, and they kissed again, before Asra dragged the doctor inside the shop.

Pumpkin bread was indeed being made, towards the back of the shop, but still enough to warm the entire structure. It made Julian smile, Asra had probably been experimenting with the recipe again, but he could never get it just right, like the baker always could. 

“You smell good,” Asra muttered, to Julian's surprise. He could say just the same about the magician. 

“I smell like something other than pumpkin bread, your nose is getting tired of it” Julian's lips curled into a wider grin, and his arms coiled around the person he held so dear. 

“Maybe, a little, but you do smell good. Bathe before you came over, hm?” Asra guided Julian towards the back of the shop, slipping through a beaded curtain after escaping the man's embrace- enjoyable as it was, it was too warm for hugging with that heavy jacket on him. 

“I did. No shame in that, I wanted to be clean for you. I mean- not that I wouldn't have anyways, I don't only bathe for you but- you know what I mean.” Julian felt flustered all over again, especially when Asra began to gently push his jacket off of him. 

“Yes, darling, I know” Asra's lips pecked Julian's nose once he finished working that heavy coat off the man, and tossed it aside. Now, they ran their hands up Julian's chest, feeling him up and pausing to slide a hand up the bare skin he left exposed with that half-buttoned shirt that drove Asra insane. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Julian took on a cocky tone, but it fell as his significant other leaned forward to press a line of kisses up his chest. Asra's lips were soft and warm, and each press to his skin made Julian melt even more. It was a feeling he would savor for the rest of his life. Asra knew just how to break him apart. 

Asra pushed Julian, and he happily complied to their wishes. His shoulders met the wall of the shop, and the two shared sounds of approval. Their lips met with warm, gentle desire, and they stayed that way for a while. Hot kisses slowed, hands found places to rest at ease, bodies fit together perfectly. Asra's hands were in Julian's hair, slowly swirling red curls through their fingers. Julian's were in two places. One on Asra's hip, holding them firmly. The other on the small of their back, fingertips tracing slow designs through the fabric of their beautifully crafted outfit. 

It felt like forever, but it wasn't near long enough. The magician made a humming noise, and Julian whined with distaste as they pulled away, even if they were giving him a wide grin. 

“Don't pout, Ilya, I think my bread it ready. Taste it with me?” Asra's hands fell to Julian's chest, and they tugged on his shirt, “C'mon, you'll love it.” 

Julian made a noise in the back of his throat, as if thinking, but the silence lasted only half a moment before he nodded in agreement and was happily tugged to the shop’s small kitchen. 

The man could only grin at his lover. Beam. Even as Asra tugged him, they were so breathtaking. So perfect. The curve of their face, the sharp angle of their jaw, their cute curved nose, their grin that could light up a billion world's, they were without a doubt incredible. 

Julian was seated at the table in the front, and after a few short minutes Asra brought them each a hot slice of pumpkin bread. It smelled right, and Julian praised his lover on that alone before he took a bite. 

They both immediately spit it out, coughing and laughing their asses off. 

“Too much- uck- nutmeg!” Asra wheezed, half choking and half laughing. 

“m- ugh- it's so strong!” Julian coughed, pushing his slice away with a breathless laugh, “too much cinnamon too, shit-” 

Asra snorted, now occupied with laughing at Julian's dramatic expressions as he gagged on a dry clump of poorly combined cinnamon that had hit the back of his throat.

“Mm, sorry to choke you up, Ilya” Asra's fingers found Julian's over the table, and they laced them together with a warm blush, “Are you alright? I know I need to brush up on my baking skills but I didn't mean to kill you” 

Julian shook his head and gave their hand a squeeze, “Not dead, just dying. Any chance you have some coffee brewed?” he was a bit parched, but was otherwise just fine. 

“Sadly not, but might I interest you in some water?” Asra cocked a brow, already pouring them each a glass from a handmade clay pitcher.

Julian took the cup with a warm thank you, eagerly swallowing down the contents to quench his thirst. 

After a few glasses, they debated walking through town, but ultimately decided on retreating to the bedroom. It wasn't so stuffy with the oven no longer piping hot, so they didn't mind cuddling close to each other on the bed. 

Asra laid out first, after shucking off a few layers of their colorful outfit, left in their thin white shirt, adorned with gold buttons, and loose, colorful pants. Julian shed a layer as well, usual black gloves abandoned and belt left aside, shirt no longer tucked into his black trousers. He crawled shamelessly into Asra's lap, and settled there with a hum like a pleased cat. His head nuzzled into their chest, legs tangled with theirs, and he keened as their fingers wove into his hair. 

“Awe, Ilya, look at you,” Asra chuckled, fondness in their tone despite the quip. They were teasing. “Just a big softie, huh?” 

Julian hummed again, eyes fluttering shut as he breathed in the scent of the magician, “Shut up. I'm tired, and you're comfy.” 

“mm, its okay to admit you’re just smitten, Ilya.” Asra's was smooth and silky, and it warmed Julian to his core. 

Julian's head raised, cheeks flushed and red curls being worked carefully loose by Asra's diligent, nimble fingers. “Alright, say I am. I'd be allowed, wouldn't I?” 

The magician flushed, and nodded their head slowly, beginning to close the space between their faces. “If.. if you're allowed to be, then I am too, aren't I?” 

“I think it's only fair..” Julian's voice came at a whisper, soft and surprisingly uneven. Filled with hope, desire. 

Their noses bumped together, their eyes locked, and they stopped for a moment. They shared breath, space, warmth, and before they even knew it their lips had connected. Their eyes shut, mouths slotted together, and they moved in sync. 

When at last they parted, they were both out of breath, panting lightly and wearing grins from ear to ear. They each chased for more, chaste pecks turning into even more sweet, soft kisses. One of Asra's hands fell to the small of Julian's back, rubbing slow and gentle circles into the base of his spine. Julian's arms wrapped around their torso, eagerly chasing their lips before they had to part, again, for air. 

This time, instead of driving back in, Julian pressed his face into the crook of Asra's neck. Asra tucked the man under their chin with a warm smile, hands returning to his red hair. 

The two stayed that way, for a long while. Wrapped up in each other was bliss, peace, they were home in each other's arms, they were safe. 

It felt like they had been there for years, even if it was really only a few hours, but it still wasn't enough time until Asra gently brought their hands down Julian's back, and pressed a kiss to his head. 

“Darling,” they murmured, “love, it's getting late..” They sighed with distaste- neither of them wanted Julian to leave. It was Asra's day off, their day together, to themselves. How could it end so soon? 

Julian lifted his head, grip only tightening on the magician, “I- Asra, let-” 

He needed to breathe. Be calm. Get his words out. Just like he'd practiced, right?

Julian had all of Asra's attention, from the moment he'd arrived, and now was no different. The magician watched him with wonder, fondness, desire at such an intensity that Julian had to look down. Look at that smooth, perfect tan skin, deep and beautiful like no other. That's what Asra was. Perfect. Like no other. 

“Ilya? What's on your mind?” Asra's voice drew him back into reality, along with a gentle hand on his cheek, guiding his face up to meet theirs for a quick, gentle kiss. “Don't be scared, darling, you know you can tell me anything.” 

Julian's cheeks flushed with warmth, and he leaned into their touch. All would be well, whether Asra allowed him to stay or not. They would understand his desire, his want, his need. They wouldn't shame him for his pleading. 

“Let me stay with you tonight.” Julian whispered, meeting his lover's eyes, “I want to stay.” 

Asra was silent for a few moments, violet optics glistening in the dimming light of the shack. “You want to stay.. you're sure..?” 

Julian nodded, raising up a bit to move closer to them, “Yes. I want to stay. Let me?” 

Asra's hands settled on Julian's shoulders, and they leaned in to meet his lips, kiss unbelievably sweet and tender. It sent a chill down Julian's spine, and he quickly returned it. 

When Asra pulled away, they caressed Julian's cheek, and gave him their signature warm smile, “I want you to stay. Stay, please.” 

Their mouths connected for what felt like the billionth time, drawing each other impossibly closer, getting lost but finding their place at the same time.

After the tender makeout session, Asra shifted to get up, and Julian made a whining sound in his throat, “Where are you going..?” 

“Relax, Ilya,” Asra chuckled, stroking Julian's hair until they'd coaxed him to release them, “I'm just making us some food. Rice pudding sound alright?” 

The red head nodded nearly instantly, Asra's rice pudding was truly magical, a very close second on his favorites list, beaten out only by lobster claws. It warmed him greatly, a comfort food beyond comfort foods, and reminded him of the magician themself. 

Julian listened while Asra cooked, they told a few stories of their travels and adventures and Julian was silent with awe. Asra had been far and wide.. Julian felt truly lucky. Asra was certainly a catch. So interesting and talented, sweet and kind and smart as all hell. 

When the magician returned with two bowls of rice pudding, Julian took it with a kiss to their hand, lips tracing their knuckles briefly.  
Asra blushed, head tilting curiously, “Am I that good a cook?” 

Julian hummed, and gave a nod, “Best around, darling.” He confirmed, and opened an arm as an invitation for them to cuddle up. He never thought he'd be one for so much affection.. but Asra made things different. Asra made him want to kiss them all over, made him want to hold them and praise them and worship them. And he would, gladly. 

They ate in comfortable silence, secure in the presence of each other and in need of no small talk, they had the crickets and faint, muffled street life as ambiance. 

After their bowls of food had been eaten, and Julian had praised Asra accordingly, they decided it time for bed. 

Julian, having forgotten to plan ahead with any sort of overnight bag, decided to sleep in what he wore now, already comfortable enough in it. Asra changed though, shooting Julian a mischievous grin over their shoulder every now and then, before he returned to bed in a soft cotton wrap and similar loose pants. They still wore their brown cord necklace, but had removed their golden one, and Julian took the opportunity to press gentle kisses into the delicate skin. 

Asra giggled softly, pulling themself into the man's embrace, eager for them to hold each other and be intoxicated just by the mere proximity to each other. They'd had plenty of /fun/ times, but this was different from that. It wasn't sexual, it wasn't breezy, it was genuine. It was /real/. Sensual intimacy. 

“Ilya..” Asra guided the man's head upwards, and kissed the bridge of his nose, before altogether tucking the man beneath their chin, “Who knew you could be so sweet? You're so gentle with me.. it's a surprise sometimes. Not that you're mean or anything, you're just.. it doesn’t seem possible that anyone could be so incredible. You know?” 

Julian made a soft noise in the back of his throat, closing his eyes as he listened to Asras heartbeat, “Yeah, yeah I know what you mean..” 

Julian's body went lax, and soon enough Asra's did as well. It was an all new kind of luxury, and neither of them would soon forget it. They were just.. close. Together. Nothing could ever be more amazing than this. Than the love that settled over them, like a thick and warm blanket. It was peace and happiness and joy and absolute perfection. True, genuine bliss. 

Asra turned off the lantern at the bedside, before their breaths began to even, and Julian's followed in suit. 

When morning came, Faust was found wrapped around a post of the headboard, and Julian gave her a lazy smile. He burrowed quickly back into his lover's warmth, and whined when Asra shifted beneath him. 

“Darling~” Asra cooed, soft and sweet. Their morning voice was enough to make Julian pliant, the sleepy roughness guiding his eyes to theirs. 

“Good morning,” he greeted, scooting up on the mattress until his forehead laid against the magician's, “did you sleep well?” 

“Yeah,” Asra seemed a bit breathless, but not in any way that could be labeled as bad. They gave Julian their best smile, “I slept better than I've slept in a long, long time” 

Julian smiled in approval, and their lips found each other with delight. Waking up to each other, being so loved by each other.. yes, this would happen again.


End file.
